Demon Days
by rddrgn
Summary: In this alternate universe Alice and Drusilla are one in the same. Both have been tortured for the pleasure of another and persecuted for their gifts and doomed to wander the world in insanity with the man who loves them. Until the day they meet and find they are the key to unlocking each other's minds and full evil potential. How can the Cullens, the Voltuti, and the Slayer deal?
1. Chapter 1

"Do you love me, Jazzy?"

Her voice was a delicate whisper softer than the sound of snowflakes falling. Her golden eyes were large with terror at the thought he could say 'no.' Her bottom lip stuck out in a pout. The blood made her skin pop. How could he deny her?

"Of course I do, Alice. Every last bit."

Her face jumped into a giant grin that made his heart leap. Her arms laced around his neck as she pressed her side into his. A forceful and playful kiss hit his cheek that he oreturned to her lips. The taste of child's blood was still on her lips and it coursed through his body as it must have been coursing through her own. He loved her and she knew it.

They turned to the bodies of the little children they had tricked into gathering in the sewers. It was amazing what the promise of candy and everything they wanted could do. In truth they were full after eating the first two but they couldn't let the others go to waste. A stale kid has no innocence and no fear and they are no good. Together they finished them all.

...

The bar was loud and filled with the smoke of rising delinquents. Music pounded from speakers in every corner of the establishment and it seemed as if it got louder with each new body that stepped inside. It was a weekend and with the weekend came underage girls and slobbering old men. The hunt was on but which was the prey would be determined in the morning. It was bound to be fun.

Spike and Drusilla gazed around the human farm with little interest and growing amusement. Dru was still not up to full strength but a cryptic vision she had informed her she would need to be well fed. Spike had found the bar and easily, deciding to follow a pack of bikers that smelled yummy with his own pack of stray vamps that lingered on his every word. Drusilla had agreed the sheep that sleep are good enough to eat. Spike nodded.

Behind them he sealed the doors but no one paid attention until he cut the music. Like an angel Drusilla pranced along the bar top as if she were grazing through grass. Spike walked behind her with a smirk on his features. The strong men protested but they were few and far between. The people were afraid and that smelled so delightful to the duo.

"Listen here. This is how it's gonna go," Spike commanded, his second face becoming visible, "We're gonna eat you and you're gonna die."

The screams ensued and with it the shoving, smothering, crushing of panic. Dru scrunched her nose and shifted into wrinklies and yellow eyes that she turned upward with a little pout, "Spike, my dress."

"Sorry, dear. I'll take care of that," he looked down to see the long white skirt had been blemished with what looked like bourbon and blood. He leaned forward and ripped away the skirt right above the stain. A small smile adorned her features that sprouted his own. Spike's hand rested on her chin and he moved in to press a gentle kiss to her lips that she returned, "Come on now, lovely. It's time to feast."


	2. Chapter 2

Dark blue skies dotted with yellow glowing orbs swayed over Jasper and Alice as they walked through the streets. To Jasper's despair her face had been turned downward in distaste and sadness for a few days. Nothing he did could make her smile again and he was growing more and more frustrated. His calm charms did nothing to penetrate her cold demeanor and he could feel nothing but disappointment.

White fabric suddenly caught Jasper's attention and he turned to see a display of wedding dresses in European designs. He paused in step with a small smirk; Alice always loved to play with fabric, especially wedding dresses. She turned on the verge of a shout but when she saw the display her face lit up like it hadn't in what felt like forever. He knew he had done well.

"Can we go inside? Please, Jasper? Please? Please? Please?" She bobbed up and down on her heels so fast she could hardly be seen.

Jasper chuckled as he stepped to open the door for her, "After you, ma'am."

She mimicked his accent as she stepped through the door, "Thank you, sir."

Alice glided past him and began scurrying from place to place and dress to dress. A woman in a black dress shouted after her, "Excuse you! That is not how this shop is run."

"How is this shop run?" Jasper questioned, standing straight before the woman with Alice behind him to protect her. But little was never one to stand down from a confrontation or a kill, "And who else is running it?"

Her arm slipped around his middle as the woman barked, "I am the sole proprietor of this establishment and will not have mere children wrecking my displays! I-"

Alice balanced herself up on his shoulder as she pressed her lips to his chin, "I don't like her, Jazzy. I don't like her one bit. Kill her? Kill her for me, Jazz?"

"Wha-? What?!" The woman stammered.

Fear flew out of her like an implosion the filled Jasper up. It was almost as delicious as the desire slipping through Alice's invisible exterior. He nodded his head once as he smirked, "As you wish."

He stepped forward and grasped the woman's throat, squeezing until she became unconscious. He dropped her as Alice skipped away and back to the clothing, "Hm, hm, hmmm. Come on Jasper I need your help. I need to find the perfect dress for when we meet them."

"Meet who?" He questioned. He turned around on his heels and took in a deep breath of surprise. She was naked and stood in that way that mimicked the birth of Venus with dresses all around at her feet.

Her hands ran down her body as she winked, "The chosen ones."

...

"No, no, no! No!"

"Oh, Dru! For fuck's sake! I just put those dresses back!"

"It's all wrong! It's all wrong! I hate it! I hate it!"

"Hate what, Dru? Hate me? Hate what we have here? Hate what I've made for you?!"

The throwing and crashing and breaking of things came to an end. All that was left was Spike standing with his jaw clenched in defiance and eyes twinkling in despair. Feathers drifted amongst the dust in the room and all that lined the floors and beds were tattered remains of both of their clothes. The place was a mess at Drusilla's hand. Like everything else she ever touched.

Her head tilted downward as her large blue eyes gazed up at him. Her pink lips were petals of pouts and her hair was erratically thrown around in half attempts at different styles. Her hands caressed her own naked body in odd angles while she swayed to an invisible song. She shook her head as she mumbled breathlessly, "Your heart sings to me like a song the stars are forgetting."

He turned his back to her, "I'm sick of this!"

Sharp claws scratched his back causing him to shout out in pain. His shirt came apart as he spun around to face her, his second face growling back at her. She grasped his face as strong as she could, which wasn't very strong at all, as she gazed into his yellow eyes and cooed, "I love you. I love you. I do."

"Doesn't feel like it," His face relaxed into his normal face, his beautiful face, and pushed her hand away so that he can rest his on her cheek.

She smiled her wicked one as she lifted her finger and poked his chest before bringing it back to point at her. She sang, "All that is and ever was is a man names Spike and the girl he loves."

A laugh tumbled out of his mouth as he wrapped his arms around her middle and spun around. He kissed at her cheek, her face, and her neck which made her giggle in that way he loved. He smiled proudly at the fact that he could make her do that. He nuzzled her nose gently, "Now, tell me about this mess."

"Your princess will find another one just like her and the world will burn," she squealed, clapping her hands together with excitement, "I need to find the prettiest dress in the world! Or else she won't know it's me."

Spike stepped back with eyes set in determination and joy, "Well, why didn't you say that! Come on, princess, anywhere in the world."

She shook her head with an odd little smirk as she returned to her position against him. She whispered in her seductive way, "Now, you need to make me pure. Make me pure again, Spike. Make me taste the sun!"

"What ever you say, babe," he grinned, wrapping his arm around her waist and tackling her onto the bed. She scratched at his face and licked the trail his blood left behind. She tastes his, she tasted her's, tasted Angel's and Darla's and everyone before and after's. It connected her to the greatest evil. It connected her to everything and most importantly: her new friend.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I should probably explain that in this story the bond between Spike and Drusilla is a whole lot stronger than in the show. They are totally and completely in love and the only time she steps out on him is because of Angelus forcing her. Though in her vampiric years he has been kinder he still has resorted to shock torture antics to keep her his beautiful insane masterpiece. She still may look to him with affection but ultimately she is terrified of him. As soon as she and Spike got together though they were inseparable, except when Angelus forced himself on her to show Spike the true nature of vampires, and he often times prevented Angelus from continuing his torture of her. I know in the series they separate and get back together but here they never do and they're mating is similar to that of the Twilight vampires.

As for Alice, in this story James is on a sadistic scale close to Angelus but not quite. This explains why she is slightly saner than Drusilla but still crazy. While caught by James he tortured her physically and emotionally. He would go to such lengths as to force her to reveal her visions and then take her to watch the horrors occur, showing that nothing she did could fix anything and if she tried to warn or help anyone he would make their fate far worse. Since she didn't remember her family he couldn't kill them but he did force her to torture and then kill the vampire who protected her. He finally turned her after it appeared nothing he did could create a reaction from her. He bit her and dumped her and when she awoke had her vision of Jasper and found him. The pain of turning brought her back to her cheerful old self, which made Jasper fall for her despite her insanity.

The dress she wore was white and fell down to just below her knees. The fabric was thin so that it flowed with every motion of her body or the wind. The hemline of her top plummeted down to the center of her chest and was lined with bluish lace along with her waist and the back that was tied up like a corset with no sleeves. Around her neck were two pendantless chains that hung in unison. Her shoes were white things that once held the feet of actual ballerinas-once.

Jasper on the other hand was dressed in the opposite manner. A deep blue tuxedo jacket with square print rested over a plain white tee with black pants on his legs. He wore tap dancing shoes, despite the fact he never danced, and his own set of chains. His hair was slicked back just as her's but he did not wear the crown of flowers. Instead he held them.

The bouquet and her crown were filled with a numerous variety of fairy leaves. It had taken them several days to find the right ones. Little Alice was dead set on it being perfect and cried when they had to stop until they were back to picking. Finally when both were complete they went to work on the things. She just had to make sure each poppy, each lily, each chrysanthemum, rose, and carnation was shown perfectly. And they were.

...

The dress Drusilla wore was white and fell down in a puddle of pure satin on the ground around her. When she walked it created the illusion of clouds which modified the illusion that she was heavenly. Her bruised arms were covered by long sleeves of lace and ended in thick cuffs of the material. She decided not to wear anything on her feet but rings on each of her toes. Her long dark hair was held up and away from her face in a bun with a spare of barbwire-the last addition added by Spike to console her cries of not being perfect yet.

Spike wore nothing special to mark the occasion and Drusilla didn't ask him to. She wanted the mysterious princess to know he belonged to her and he would not join in their games. She wanted the princess to know Spike's true nature that was only and always her's. That was all fine to Spike. He never liked to dress up anyway and preferred his usual style to the fairy tale spinning in Dru's mind.

Although he did not have to dress he did have to find the perfect gift for the occasion. He first thought booze were fine but Dru threw the bottles at his head. He thought little puppies but when she held them she crushed them by accident. He finally realized he needed something like his Drusilla-dark, beautiful, childish. He brought her two bracelets and two sets of earrings in what appeared to be pearl but upon a good sniff was made of a baby's bones. She grinned excitedly and agreed it was perfect.


End file.
